Never Let You Fall
by closetgleek
Summary: Kurt Hummel has wanted to be someone's guardian angel for a while. And now he's received his first charge: Blaine Anderson. AU.


Title: Never Let You Fall (1/?)

Rating: Will eventually become PG-13

Pairing: Klaine

Other character: Blaine's parents, students from school, ND, and Warblers will all eventually make appearances.

Summary: Kurt Hummel has wanted to be someone's guardian angel for a while. And now he's received his first charge: Blaine Anderson.

Notes: This is an AU. Kurt is an angel, he died when he was 16, before he met Blaine. Blaine is currently 16 and attending McKinley, which will all be explained in later chapters.

—

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt stood in a white room facing a table of three angels. One elderly woman, one middle-aged man with dark hair and a beard, and one young red haired woman.

"Yes?" he asked, urging them to continue.

The red-head smiled. "We have your first assignment."

Kurt could hardly contain his excitement as he jumped up and down. He had been propositioning them for the chance to be someone's guardian angel for what seemed like a century (it was rather hard to tell time in this dimension). They had never outright told him no. But they continued to tell him they were "in the process of discussing" and coming up with a decision.

Honestly, why was it even difficult? All Kurt wanted to do was help people but they seemed to be having a hard time with the concept.

"Excellent! Who is it?" he asked.

The man on the far right leaned forward and spoke, his deep voice booming through the room. "We need to go over some things first."

Kurt forced himself to settle down and look like there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to listen to what they had to say. The man continued. "You need to understand what will happen. The boy we are assigning you to is 16 years old. So a year younger than what you appear to be. He, and he alone, will be able to see you, but only when you allow him to." Kurt nodded. He understood all this. Everyone knew the rules. But he let the angel continue his lecture. "So you must be careful. You are allowed to speak to him around others, but do it sparingly. Cautiously. You don't want him answering you and then people will think he's gone mad. It would completely defeat the purpose of why you are being sent."

"I understand," Kurt said.

The first angel, the elderly woman spoke again. "You must guard yourself as well, Kurt," she said gently. "Returning to Earth will be returning to something we do not have here and which most angels have forgotten."

Kurt knew exactly what she was talking about.

Feelings.

He knew what they were supposed to be, even if he couldn't actually understand or experience them anymore. He barely remembered his life from Earth. But he remembered vague ideas, such as fiery passion. When he asked about it, he was told he's remembering human emotions. Something deeper than just being happy or sad. Emotions that angels don't have the luxury of understand and feeling.

The oldest angel continued. "When you go back to Earth, you may start to feel again. It is most important that you give into these temptations as little as possible. Enough to help with what your charge needs, but not so much that you become… greedy. While we are here, we don't have to deal with desires that humans struggle with. Desires of the flesh. But being back on Earth starts bringing those feelings back. In order to be a successful guardian, we can't give in."

Kurt understood all this. It was a rule to keep the angels from shifting their focus from helping their charges to helping themselves instead. But, more than that, it helped keep the angels themselves safe. Or so he was told. Kurt wasn't quite aware of what that meant, "keeping the angels safe from desires of the flesh" but he knew pain was something he had tried to steer clear of on Earth. So as an angel, he assumed it wouldn't be any different.

"I understand," he said.

The third angel finally spoke up. "Excellent," she said. She was always the nicest of the three, "Kurt Hummel, you have hereby been assigned as the guardian of Blaine Anderson."

—

Blaine Anderson had just experienced what was quite possibly, the worst day of his life.

It all started that morning when he had gone out to his car and found that it wouldn't start. He probably shouldn't have been too shocked. The check engine light had come on the previous week, but Blaine had been too busy to really bother about it and figured it was something minor anyway. Then, as he started towards the end of the street to catch the bus instead, he saw it driving away around the corner. And his parents were both already at work, which meant he had the splended opportunity to walk to school. Which made him late to his first class.

So, naturally, his first class was English with Mrs. Jacobs, who was quite possibly the strictist teacher in school and never hesitated to hand out detentions to anyone who annoyed her. And tardiness was her biggest pet peeve.

From there, the day just kept getting worse. From forgetting his lunch money (because his wallet was still in his car), to being slushied in the face, it seemed like anything that could go wrong did.

After detention that day, he had to walk home. The only benefit of his detention was that he didn't have to deal with the after-school dumpster diving, courtesy of the football team.

He was looking forward to going home and getting in the shower so he could maybe wash away the horrible day. He wasn't expecting to be approached by a boy he had never met before.

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine stopped and turned. A boy was leaning against the tree he had just walked passed. How had he not seen him? He was tall, with chestnut hair (perfectly styled, he noticed) and blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes.

"…. Yes?"

The boy pushed himself off the tree and walked closer to him. "Hi. My name's Kurt and I'll be your guardian angel for the foreseeable future."

Guardian angel.

Blaine scoffed. "Right. Ok." And he turned around to continue walking.

Except the boy-Kurt-was now standing in front of him.

Blaine couldn't stop his eyes from growing wide. "Wha-How-?"

"Angel, Blaine," he said as if that explained everything. He didn't seem at all surprised with how Blaine was responding. "Now why don't we go somewhere and talk?"

They walked to a park, the old one in town that no one ever really used. Blaine sat on a swing, swaying slightly from side to side as Kurt explained everything to Blaine. Or, at least, as much as he was allowed. Angels are real. They look out for everyone, lending a helping hand when needed and when someone is in real need, they will get a their own personal guardian angel.

Blaine was asking a lot of questions and Kurt was answering all of them, not seeming bothered in the least.

"Can everyone see you?"

"Nope," Kurt shook his head, "Only you can. So don't make a big deal about talking to me around other people. They'll think you're crazy. And you won't see me all the time either. I'll be around, but sometimes you won't know I'm there."

"Uh…" Blaine thought about what that would mean. "So you'll be spying on me? Even when I'm changing or in the shower?" It probably shouldn't have been a big deal, but Blaine didn't like the idea of giving up his personal time, even if it was for an angel.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, God, no. I won't be around you every second of every day. Just, you know, at school and sometimes at home, I'll be around even if you can't see me. And if you ever find yourself in need when I'm not there, just call my name."

"All I have to say is 'Kurt' and you'll come running?"

"Well, I don't run," Kurt said, "Angels have much better ways of travelling. But I'll be by your side in a pinch."

Blaine nodded, thinking of ways this might benefit him. "So, like, you can stop the slushie from hitting my face?" he asked.

Kurt smiled. "If the slushie is already thrown at you, I can't stop time and prevent it or anything like that. But I can help you avoid it beforehand."

"So you warn me if someone is planning to throw one at me, and I can take a different route to class?"

"That's one way to do it. But I'm more here to help you find a way to fix the overall situation. Not just avoid hardships in the moment."

"So…?"

Kurt smiled. "So, instead of suggesting you avoid each individual slushie, I want to help you solve the problem of bullying all together."

Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about that. He really just wanted to try and get through high school with his head down, attracting as little attention as possible.

As if reading his mind, Kurt said, "Don't worry. I'm not saying you have to go up to Kurofsky tomorrow and yell in his face. We'll find a way to do this without you having to get out of your comfort zone quite so much."

Blaine nodded, relieved. This was strange, but he thought he might be able to get used to it. It would be like having an imaginary friend, only he wasn't making it up.

At least, he hoped he wasn't.


End file.
